Voltron (Robot)
For other uses, see Voltron (disambiguation). Voltron is a giant robot made up of five robotic lions that appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe and Voltron: Legendary Defender. History Defender of the Universe Voltron had been defending planet Arus for many years. It is implied (from the narration) that Voltron was instrumental in the founding of the Galaxy Alliance. During a attack on the planet Arus, the witch Haggar cast a powerful spell splitting Voltron into five Robot Lions. Keith and company made contact with the Castle of Lions and brought Voltron back into service. Currently, Voltron is operated by the Voltron Lion Force, led by Keith. Legendary Defender In Legendary Defender Voltron was created by King Alfor with aid from the Galra, including his future foe Emperor Zarkon. The Lions is known to have been created from a comet that apparently crashed into Zarkon's homeworld; Zarkon would lead the new force as the first Paladin of the Black Lion along with Alfor ,Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan who also the first Paladins of the Red Lion, Green Lion, Yellow Lion and Blue Lion. fighting a number of battles in defense of good. However, he and his's wife, Honerva became obsessed with Quintessence and wanted to use Voltron to enlarge a rift on their homeworld but Alfor refuses but soon after the exposure of Quintessence was damaging Honerva's health, following his wife's words, Zarkon called on his fellow Paladins to use Voltron to close the rift on Daibazaal, however instead of sealing it, Voltron merely enlarged it and fell into the rift into the other reality, once there, Zarkon expose his dying wife, Honerva, to quintessence to save her but it's all in vain as they die from exposed of quintessence, forcing Alfor to destroy Daibazaal in order to close the rift after the end of their funeral. However, Zarkon and Honerva were then resurrected, but had become changed and corrupted by their ordeal. Zarkon flew into a rage at Alfor and the Alteans for the loss of the rift, rally the members of his Galra Empire in order to obtain Voltron so he could use the robot's power to create another rift and obtain an infinite amount of Quintessence, only for Alfor to deceive him into thinking it had been destroyed. In reality, in order to keep Voltron out of Zarkon's hands, Alfor had the other Paladins take their Lions to various hidden locations across the universe, while the Black Lion was hidden within the Castle of Lions and sent to the planet Arus along with Princess Allura and Coran. The Lions would remain hidden for some 10,000 years, until Zarkon learned by some means that they still existed and set out to claim them, with Commander Sendak successfully capturing the Red Lion. The Blue Lion was later discovered to be on Earth, but was claimed by Lance and carried him and his comrades to Arus before the Galra could capture it. Upon being awakened, Allura became determined to reform Voltron to fight Zarkon, and appointed Lance's comrades as Paladins of the other Lions. Shiro became the Black Paladin, Pidge the Green Paladin, Hunk the Yellow Paladin, and Keith the Red Paladin after the Red Lion was recovered. A desperate battle against Sendak's Galra ship culminated in the new Paladins forming Voltron for the first time, though forming it on subsequent occasions proved to be more difficult initially. Fortunately, they were soon able to find the teamwork necessary to form Voltron at will, and would put it to use against the first of Haggar's Robeasts: the former gladiator Myzax. Subsequently Voltron would be employed against a Galra fleet attacking a Balmera, and then against a second Robeast that menaced the ancient creature as well. When used to attack the Galra central command, however, Voltron was crippled when Haggar and Zarkon used his connection to the Black Lion to break the robot apart in an effort to reclaim the Black Lion. Keith then used the Red Lion to battle Zarkon personally while the other Lions rescued the captured Allura and took on the Galra forces, with Shiro managing to reclaim the Black Lion in the process. The Lions were briefly scattered across space due to the actions of Haggar, but later reunited thanks to Pidge's efforts after Keith piloted the Black Lion in Shiro's defense. They would soon be forced to contend with a new Robeast created from the disgraced Commander Prorok. After this menace was destroyed by Ulaz of the Blade of Marmora, the Lions would be put to use against a monstrous Olkari Floating Cube created with the help of Lubos, and succeed thanks to Pidge forging a stronger link with the Green Lion. Voltron was subsequently formed to battle ships deployed from Galra Central Command when it came after the ship, and narrowly escaped being captured by Zarkon and his forces. The Lions would then be deployed to protect the natives of Taujeer, forming Voltron after the Red Lion came to Keith's rescue from some distance away. This gave the Defenders of the Universe proof that Zarkon had been tracking their whereabouts through his own bond with the Black Lion. Shiro subsequently shared a vision with the Black Lion that Zarkon invaded, with the result being that Shiro's bond to the Lion was strengthened and Zarkon's weakened. Shiro and Keith later used the Red Lion to travel to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters, with the Lion attacking as it sensed Keith's distress during the Trials of Marmora. The Paladins would then be sent on separate missions, with Hunk and Keith taking the Yellow Lion in search of a Weblum while Lance, Shiro, and Pidge flew the Blue Lion to Beta Traz to rescue Slav. All five Lions, both separately and united as Voltron, would then be forced to once again battle the Robeast that had attacked the Balmera, finally destroying it once and for all. The Lions would then be employed to engage the Galra fleet surrounding Central Command, before forming Voltron to attack the temporarily disabled vessel. Though it succeeded in incurring great damage to the massive ship, Voltron was temporarily drained by the Komar, a mystical system used to absorb quintessence from planets. However, the Paladins were able to get their Lions moving again and engaged Zarkon's Armor as Voltron, only to be broken up by an attack from the Emperor. Four of the Lions then engaged it until Shiro recovered and rejoined the battle in the Black Lion, with the group forming Voltron once again to defeat Zarkon's armor before fleeing. Separated yet again, the Lions boarded the Castle of Lions only to find that Shiro had disappeared from the Black Lion. The Paladins of Voltron Armor Bayard *Black Paladin: Shiro *Black Bayard: Unseen, multiple forms when wielded by Zarkon. *Voltron Ability: Blazing Sword *Red Paladin: Keith *Red Bayard: Katar *Voltron Ability: Saber *Green Paladin: Pidge *Green Bayard: Grappling Hook *Voltron Ability: Unknown *Yellow Paladin: Hunk *Yellow Bayard: Cannon *Voltron Ability: Shoulder Cannon *Blue Paladin: Lance *Blue Bayard: Rifle *Voltron Ability: Unknown Components Black Lion *Black Paladin: Shiro *Original Paladin: Zarkon *Component of Voltron: Head, torso *Voltron Ability: The wings of the Black Lion can be used to create a shield. The Black Lion's bayard has also been used to amplify the standard sword blade of Voltron into a literal "blazing" sword with intense heat energy output. Red Lion *Red Paladin: Keith *Original Paladin: Alfor *Component of Voltron: Right arm *Voltron Ability: Blazing sword Green Lion *Green Paladin: Pidge *Original Paladin: Trigel *Component of Voltron: Left arm *Voltron Ability: Unknown Yellow Lion *Yellow Paladin: Hunk *Original Paladin: Gyrgan *Component of Voltron: Left leg *Voltron Ability: Shoulder cannon Blue Lion *Blue Paladin: Lance *Original Paladin: Blaytz *Component of Voltron: Right leg *Voltron Ability: Unknown Category:Voltron Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Aliens Category:Heroes